


Things You Only Wish You Knew About Ichihara Yuuko [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Lists, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Twenty things that people do not know about Yuuko.





	Things You Only Wish You Knew About Ichihara Yuuko [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things You Only Wish You Knew About Ichihara Yuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351671) by [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies). 



> recorded for ITPE 2017

**Title:** Things You Only Wish You Knew About Ichihara Yuuko

 **Fandom:** xxxHolic, Cardcaptor Sakura

 **Author:** stillskies

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Clow Reed/Ichihara Yuuko

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 8:53

**Summary:**

Twenty things that people do not know about Yuuko.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351671)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/things%20you%20only%20wish%20you%20knew.mp3)


End file.
